


The "Perfect" Family

by Sunflower5



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, Dark Stephen, Dark Steve Rogers, Don't Like Don't Read, Husbands, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Smut, The Avengers - Freeform, Twisted, You Have Been Warned, but i do love him and the others, enjoy, force, graphic smut, he'll risk it all to save tony and the baby, not team Cap friendly, twisted dark steve rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower5/pseuds/Sunflower5
Summary: Tony felt the hands slip around his waist as his stood near the bedroom window, as he watches the sunset go down past the mountains. In the past he dream of those arms around him, embracing him in a loving gesture, protecting him, etc. But not anymore, this wasn’t it. It was like a snake warping itself around an unfortunate prey, cutting off the air so they can suffocate to death.  And he was the prey.





	1. Not a chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Author note: (PLEASE MUST READ)
> 
> The title might changed, haven't really decided what to call this story.  
> Chapters will either be long or short.
> 
> And any pictures or gifs I end up posting with the stories or that. I DO NOT own them, unless i upload my own. Credits go to the artist(s) who made them. So no negative feed back. Please and thank you.
> 
> Warning, please do not read if you are triggered, or something. This story has a mix of every genre but it will have dark side to it and with graphic parts through the story. 
> 
> I am new to this site, and new to posting stories up to it. So bare with me also. 
> 
> I will be going at my pace for this story, and will try to upload as much as i can, but no promises.  
> Sorry for my grammar and spelling!  
> Thank you, and enjoy! :D

Not a chapter sorry guys :(  
Just decided to re edited my first two chapter a bit, if you want to check them out! :D  
In the process of writing chapter 3 now :D


	2. Chapter 1

Tony felt warm hands slip around his waist gently as his stood near the bedroom window, watching the sunset go down past the surrounding mountains. In the past, he had dreamt of those arms around him, embracing him, protecting him, etc. But not anymore, that feeling wasn’t there anymore, love was replaced with hatred and fear. It was like a snake warping itself around an unfortunate prey, cutting off the air slowly so they can suffocate to death. And he was the prey.

Before he was interpreted, he was recalling the event details of what went down and how he ended up here in this shit show of place.  
Currently they had taken residencies in a decent size cabin, not too small that you can still avoid people if you wanted to in it, but not too big to be seen if you weren’t looking for it. It was tuck away deep in the mountains, sitting by a large beautiful lake surrounded by rich dark forest that was being filled up with life again as spring was just ending.

“Tony!” muffled a soft voice, “We're okay now, we can go back to being a team once again…the family we once were!” Tony felt against his neck. A shivered course down his body of pure disgust. 

But of course, the other took it as something else. The arms that were circled around him, grew a bit tighter and pulled him further against the warm body behind him. “Are you cold?” the voice came again, clearer this time. Such a simple soft answer, as the face that was buried in his shoulder lifted up. Who was he kidding, of course this man would never understand. So blinded. So, bias of his own wants, that doesn’t he see other people's emotions, or their pain. He was just fucking insane. 

Steve Rogers. Know world wide as Captain America. But really is was just a stage name given during a time of crisis to bring hope to thoses that were losing it. Not one that was properly earned.  
This was a man that was so hungry of doing what was right, that he swallow the lies whole instead of slowly chewing and tasting what's on the plate.  
What he had said, the one made about the “team” being a “family once more”. Is what made tony shiver in disgust, they never were, just barely a fucking team. They were people thrown together, used as pawns in a chess game played by people who didn’t care who got hurt along the way and only needed for their gain.

This “team” was shitty experiment. People back stabbing each other, sizing up each other, belittling others, using power to try to control others, etc. They wanted him to play a role, that was supposed to be a good submissive sugar daddy for the team and SHIELD. They just wanted him to updated their weapons, build them new little tools to play with, fund, take the fall, etc. 

But after the “civil war” , that people started calling it. Tony was done, just done with it all. Done with being a toy. Done with people who were suppose to be friends using him. He refused to be nice anymore to people who didn’t deserve it, done with playing the naive arrogant billionaire act he put on for the world.  
To shove the file made about him by the widow up their ass. 

“Iron man recommended, Tony Stark not.”

And that day in the bunker was the day that a changed it all, plus the events lead up to it didn’t help either.

The day that Iron Man was reformed.


	3. Chapter 2

Tony was pulled out of the memory, when Steve started to pulled him backwards towards the bed in their room.  
Great. 

Steve, had said that the room was Tony’s but reality so far the man had spent most of his time in it with tony. Saying that he just wanted to “check up” or “talk” or "keep him company". Who was he trying to fool. Standing beside the bed, Steve grabbed a folded blanket that was surprisingly soft from the bed and started to wrap it around Tony's shoulders.  
Just as he starts to shift the blanket over the bundled in Tony’s arms. “He’s beautiful you know, just like you.” Steve whispered warmly. He stared down at the baby with a look that one could call loving, if not for the current situation.

Tony watches as the Steve's eyes drift back up slowly towards his face. Just the look of raw look of want and need, flash across the man face. It was a look that would make anyone go on high alert. One that makes any sane person who trust their gut feeling, would avoid being a room alone with. Tony doesn’t remember if he ever saw that look on Steve’s face, or least from what he can recall.  
The look could be described, as a stranded man that had finally found water after being stuck in desert for a long time, or a druggie that finally got their hands on a supply. A drug to chase the pain the away. 

Tony felt a large hand cup his jaw, and bright blue eyes coming closer. Instinct had him jerking backwards, to avoid Steve from finishing what he was about to do. But with his luck he managed to clip his sore right hip against the side table beside the bed. The fail attempt to prevent a cry of pain from spilling out, and upsetting the little one in his arms. Didn’t work. The jerk motion and the sharp gasp, startled the baby and a cry broke through the air.  
Quickly hushing the baby, Tony started to rock the baby slightly back n fourth,and patting the bum in short pats, while ignoring the numbing pain that flared up his side. The cries started to decrease after a few mins, thank god Tony thought. 

He couldn’t help it, he couldn’t help the bit of fear that swept through him like a bad chill. Every single hair of his body standing on up, muscle stiffing up. The shaky slow intake of breath, he couldn’t fight him if he wanted to. Not when there was two of them, he had to protect right now. He was just starting to be able to stand on his own feet without support and slowly recovering still from the physical injuries from the attack a few weeks ago.

Stark men are supposed to be strong, just like iron. From what his father would repeat over and over to tony as he grew up. That stark men don’t cry, they don’t cower in fear, or show weakness. The list can go on and on and on. It was like a broken record.

But with a crushed gauntlet, signal cut off to his suit, and his “cell” being bare from any electronics and unable to get to any. Limited him from much, right now he can only wait and get better. Along with slowly collecting what he can to get out, so he just had to play along.

His cry of pain must have broken the trance Steve was having, and look at Tony with concern.  
“Are you ok?” Reaching again for tony. One hand gripping just above just above Tony’s left elbow, pushing the blanket back, and using the other to pull the bottom of his shirt up to see the damage.

“Steve, please!” he managed to say calmly. He was kind of surprised by that, he sounded calmer than he thought he would. “I’m fine," as he slowly steps back, to make it blend in with the slowly rocking motion. But it was cut short, when he felt the wall touch his back softly.  
Tony push at the hands lightly, trying not to push the situation into something possibly worse, and trying to distract the other. 

“Can you go get a bottle for me?” He spoke.  
“Y-Yes!” Steve stuttered a bit. “I can do that, he must be hungry.” Quickly disappearing through the bedroom door. Tony can hear Steve re lock the thick door on the outside, and go down the two flights of stairs. 

Tony been doing his best to listening around him, trying to make a sense of the place. Making a metal picture of the layout, for when he’s able to escape.  
So far, he knows that he’s on the second floor of the old A frame style cabin, in the only room to have its own bathroom facing the lake, and with a balcony. Another bathroom was on the same floor which was a shared one, and a least three other rooms on the same floor. One defiantly beside his, which he now knows to be Steve’s.

He’s room was altered to prevent someone escaping from the inside, or a least slow them down.  
It was kind of shitty job, but A + for effort thou. 

The possibly chance of there being attic above him was high. Usually A frame style home or cabin have them.  
The bedroom's window, and the glass sliding door was block off by what seems to be part of a wire metal fence, that acted like the first layer. Than followed by thick metal bars, that were sealed shut on a metal frame around window and doors with thick bolts. Tony has thought that he might be able to manage to pass a small child though them, and maybe himself if there a decent size bent in one of the bars.  
The bedroom door seemed to have been just replaced with a thicker metal door with two thick lock on the inside, that Steve or someone would always lock when they were in the room. But when he left alone, the door was lock from the outside, there seemed to be four or five lock of some kind. He knew two were slid locks, he could just hear it when they lock them. One near the top and the bottom, he figures that others were along the middle. Also, the door had two latch openings, first one open on top around face height to look in. Then other one was about mid waist height with a ledge sticking out, so items like a food tray can be place on. 

He hasn’t been able to leave his room yet. He had to “earn his trust back” to the “team.” The irony.  
So, his meals and everything else was given to him, mostly by Steve. But at times either Scott or Sam would take over, if Steve was too busy. 

*click*  
*click*


	4. Chapter 3

His little day dream was interrupted again by the sound of the unlocking of a lock, he notices that sometimes they would only lock one of the locks if they were only leaving for a sec or so, to grab something. That little thought was stored away in his mind for later use. He moved to sit down on the bed and watch Steve walk back inside the room, and shut the door quietly behind him and lock it. In one hand he held a wooded tray, that was filled with food and the bottle. As Steve walk towards the bed, he took the bottle off the tray and than handed it towards Tony. Tony readjust the baby in his arms and took the bottle from Steve, the baby latch on the bottle as soon as it was in reach.  
“Thank you!” Tony whispered gently.  
Steve nodded in reply.  
“It was Natasha turn to cook dinner today and made one of her famous Russian dinners.” Steve finally voiced out.  
Tony look up. He couldn’t deny that the food smell heavenly, but he just nodded and said. “Could you put it on the side table please, I’ll have it later!”  
“Ok.” Steve whispered.  
Steve placed the tray on the side table and sat down on the end of the bed, facing Tony and the baby.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scared you there.” Steve continued, “I…I…I just always pictured this, but not in this way, Tony!” Steve looked down at his hands clasp in his lap, “You have to understand. Please know this.” He said, looking up quickly.  
Tony continued looking at the little one eating, watching the pure blessed paint itself across his face as he struggles to drink as fast as he can. Completely unaware of the situation he was in. Tony forgot how much time had past by, it wasn’t until his little one was done and push away the bottle. Tony than shifted the baby to rest on his uninjured shoulder and started to pat, waiting for him to burp.  
“BURP”  
The sound eco through out the room, after a few more moments passed a couple of more small ones followed after. With some squirming around, droopy eyes and a big yawn, he finally gave into sleep.  
Tony decided to place the baby down the bed beside him, and shifted to get under the thick blankets.  
“Steve!” He finally voiced out, looking at Steve now. Steve had gotten up sometime during the feeding and was standing by the window looking outside.  
Steve turned his head to look at Tony.  
“Yes.” He spoke, moving back towards the bed.  
Tony faked a small yawn, and said, “I think it time to retire for tonight, and he already out.” Nodding towards the baby.  
Steve stood beside the bed, so close that Tony could feel the pressure on the bed starting to dip a bit.  
“You haven’t touched your food yet!?” Ask Steve.  
Tony look over towards the cold food now, “it’s ok, I’m not hungry right now,” he continued, “I’ll save it for later or something.”  
Steve frowned.  
“No!”  
Tony look up towards Steve startled from the harsh replied.  
“You need to eat something.” Steve pushed Tony as gently as he could across the bed a bit, so he could sit down and slightly tuck himself up against Tony.  
Tony froze with the sudden movement and touch; he shouldn’t be surprised by now but he couldn’t help every time Steve did it.  
Tony started to wondered, if Steve was bipolar or something along those lines, or even if he was still just stuck in the 40s mind set. Now that he had time to think about it over the period he was here. Steve wasn’t given a proper run down of his mental health, when he came out of the ice. They didn’t have a therapist or someone do that for him. The only thing was a quick brief updated on what happen since he was under, what time it was now, what was needed of him now, etc. The list could go on and on. S.H.I.L.E.D should’ve set up something more in depth to help him. Hell, Tony would’ve done it. He could’ve given files on each decade or long slideshow or made a movie showing Steve everything. From movies, clothing trends, food, meaning behind words or saying, the different cultures, etc. Why didn’t he notice this before? Specially during the time, when they were a “team.”  
Tony hated this. Hated the feeling of Steve body against his thigh, and legs. But all he could was sit there and watch. He watches Steve pick the tray and place it on his lap, grab a fork and stabbed at the food lightly, and bring it up towards Tony’s mouth.  
Tony didn’t respond at first, but finally open his mouth when Steve pushed none to gently against his bottom lip.  
Tony chewed slowly.  
Steve was patience, and had the next bite ready every time Tony was done. The action was repeated until there were only a few bits left on the plate.  
And Tony shook gave a small cough and said he was now full.  
“Thank you!” Steve almost said lovely, when he picks up the tray from his lap and move to get up. During this process, Steve place a kiss on Tony’s forehead, and walk towards the door.  
As he opened the door, Steve turned back towards Tony and said with a smile and a sparkle in his eyes, “Goodnight.” Than shuts the light and the door softly behind him and re-lock everything.  
Tony sat there in the moon light on his bed.  
He than knew something wasn’t right. He needed to put a stop to as soon as possible before it got out of hand. He turned to lay down, and let sleep finally win, it was strange dream that night.


End file.
